


Dangerous

by Jeromevaleskasqueen



Series: Dangerous Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Jeromevaleskasqueen
Summary: Two Princesses go off to a neighboring kingdom when they get a run in with a man. He's dangerous and they know it. But one just can't help it, something about him a thrill through her. Soon she finds herself off in search of the man, the dangerous man.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> So this is a story that I had originally wrote for a class but I decided to continue it as a multi chapter story! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

The horses walked slowly along the dirt trail as it winded through the forest. It was a dark forest, mocking the appearance of a horror movie where the foggy settles in through the trees, hiding anyone or anything that could be within them. The sounds of animals echoed throughout as the two young princesses rode in silence, taking in the view around them. The pair were off to a neighboring kingdom with their guards when they took a wrong turn, causing them to become separated from their only protection. So, they attempted to ride off on their own, hoping they would soon meet up with the guards and be on their way again. 

“How much longer do we have, sister?” a dark haired girl with bright eyes questioned. The fear of the forest was washing over her, as if there was many dangerous eyes watching her from within. 

“It shouldn’t be much longer, Ravenna.” the sister replied back, glancing over at her with her blue eyes. “Why, are you scared?” the sister teased, a playful smile forming on her lips. She loved to tease her sister of her fear of forest, even though it was scaring her more than she would care to admit.

“Me? Scared? Psh of course not Rose, I’m never scared.” Ravenna tried to fend off the silly fear. There’s nothing in here that can get her right? 

Suddenly, a giant horse jumped out from the forest and onto the road in front of them. A tall, muscular man with long raven black hair and dark, menacing looking eyes glared at the pair. He carried a bow and arrow on his back, a dagger along the belt of his brown pants and a black shirt covered his torso with what looked like holes from something cutting it. The man screamed dangerous and both girls knew it, their hearts pounding in fear and their backs straighten out. They hoped that their sudden posture change had gone unnoticed by the man and beads of sweat started to form on their foreheads as they watched his every move intensely. 

The man made his horse circle the pair, looking over them as he went. 

“Seems you two are lost. Shouldn’t be in this part of the forest, never know who could be hiding in here” He spoke, a smirk on his lips as he did so. 

“W-We’re just trying to get to the neighboring kingdom, we have a meeting there. W-We thought we could take the short cut through this forest.” Rose stuttered, cursing herself in her mind for showing off her fear. She knew what this man did for a living. The scar on his cheek and the tears in his shirt told her exactly. He was an assassin. 

“Well this is not the shortest route. If I may suggest, take the next road up ahead and it will lead out of the forest and right to the village outside the palace.” He said, pointing  
towards the road ahead of them. 

“Yes. Thank you sir.” Ravenna said as she gripped the reins tighter “Let’s go sister.” 

The man backed out of the way slowly, allowing the frightened girls to walk past on their horses and watched them as they went down the trail. When they disappeared out of his sight he took off back into the forest. 

“That was so scary. I want out of here” Ravenna said, the fear she no longer tried to hide seeping into her voice. 

“I agree, I thought he was going to hurt us.” Rose shivered, the thought she could not bare to think about. 

The girls traveled along the trail the man suggested, looking around frantically as they went with fear still in their eyes. They had hoped they will never run into the man again as they left the forest and arrived to the village of the neighboring kingdom.


	2. Chapter Two: The Assassin's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, well here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, let me know! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. if you can guess where I got the two guys names come from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

After reaching the village, they found their guards waiting. They apologized frantically for losing them but the two women assured them it was all right. The pair went on to their meeting where one sister, Ravenna, didn’t pay much attention. Her mind was on the man who they met in the forest. Something about him stuck to her and she didn’t know why. He was scary yes but so mysterious. 

 

“Ravenna, were you even listening?” A voice said, startling Ravenna.

 

She looked towards the direction the voice came from and saw her sister looking at her in slight concern and annoyance.  _ Leave it to Ravenna not to listen  _ Rose thought. 

“Umm…” Ravenna trailed off, unable to come up with a lie that could fool her sister. 

 

“Ravenna this was important, you should’ve been listening.” Rose scolded.

 

“I’m sorry...” Ravenna looked away from her sister, a pang of hurt surged through her body. 

 

She could hear Rose sigh before touching her shoulder “It’s okay, what were you thinking about that had you this distracted?” 

 

“Um... You know the usual stuff... Pandas and all that.” Ravenna lied. 

 

“Of course, you do love your pandas. The prince offered for us to stay here since it’s so late and it’ll be too dark to go home. C’mon, let’s go to our room.” Rose took Ravenna’s hand, helping her stand before leading her out the door. 

 

The sisters walked down the long hallway, past the many rooms until they reached the room the two would be sharing. The room was big, a vanity with a large mirror was pressed against the wall nearby the door and two queen beds rested in the middle. Along the other wall was a large window that opened up to a balcony. 

 

Ravenna ran over to one of the beds and jumped on it. “Oh it’s so soft!” 

 

“I bet it is, you’re so silly.” Rose giggles, making her way to the other bed before sitting down. 

 

“I know!” Ravenna exclaimed, starting to giggle herself.

 

A knock at the door interrupted the girl’s laughter and a servant entered the room. 

 

“Hello ladies, sorry for interrupting but the queen asked me to bring these to you. She wanted you to be a little more comfortable.” She smiled and handed them a pair of pajamas. 

 

“Oh thank you, tell the queen we appreciate this and thank her for letting us stay.” Rose smiled as the servant nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

 

The sisters stayed up for hours talking, giggling and even doing a little exploring of the palace, getting into a little mischief like they use to do when they were young. When they were finally worn out, they decided it was best to get some sleep. Bidding goodnight to each other, they both settled down and fell right to sleep. 

 

\---

Rafe jumped down from his horse, groaning slightly as pain shot through him when his feet hit the ground. After watching the sisters leave, he rode off to another town where he completed a job he was assigned. It was a long day of riding but he was finally home. Or what he called home. 

 

It was a small tavern, owned by an older lady who let him live in the room that was just above it. The room wasn’t much, it was spacious but it only consisted of a bed, a bedside table with a small lamp, a small closet and a table with a chair next to it. But it was a good enough home for him until he could find better. 

 

He walked through the tavern door and waved to the owner before retreating towards the stairs but a voice stopped him in his tracks 

 

“Rafe, my old friend.” 

 

Rafe turned and saw a man standing there. His blonde hair rested against the armored uniform he wore, the bright blue eyes stared back at him as he stepped towards him to hold out his hand for Rafe to shake. He looked familiar but he couldn’t figure out where he had seen this man before.  

 

“Do I know you?” Rafe asked 

 

The man chuckled “It’s me, Kaden. We use to be friends way back.” 

 

_ Kaden.  _ Rafe remembered now, he was the only friend he ever had when he was young. Kaden stood up for him when others would pick on him. But a fight had ruined their friendship. Rafe wanted to run away and train from a group of assassins, so he could come back and get revenge on those who had wronged him. But when he asked Kaden to join him, he found out Kaden decided to join up in the king’s army where all the people who teased him were. Hurt and betrayed, Rafe ran off during the night and never looked back. 

 

Rafe ended up in the group, being taught everything he needed to know about being an assassin and became one of the best in the group. He was so good that when the leader was killed, they made him the new leader. He was proud of his title and proved himself worthy when he went after the former bullies and got rid of them once and for all. 

 

A cough brought Rafe back to reality as Kaden stood there nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. 

 

“Right, Kaden. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, it’s just you changed since the last I saw you…” 

 

“Yeah… So have you. Hey how about I buy you a drink? Maybe we can catch up a bit.” Kaden asked with a hopeful tone. 

 

Rafe thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “Sure, I’d like that.”

  
“Great! Right this way then.” 


End file.
